Heads: Oblivion Wins
Mission Report, Nicole Taylor CLASSIFIED TU SECRET Mission Report, Infiltration in Anti-Dimensional Barrier Cult ACMR20150082-T Investigator Nicole Taylor, Void Engineers, NSC, Antwerp Construct 0. PREAMBLE This mission deals with events late on 2015.05.29, as, after information gathered earlier, we infiltrated a local cult plotting to bring down the Dimensional Barrier. 1. BACKGROUND Earlier in the day, we received intel that a local group of RDs (of the vampiric persuasion) was planning to meet with a secretive cult (the "Orphic Circle"). As the deviants vacated the country, we decided to take their place in the meeting, to determine their plans. The meeting was to be held in the basement of the "Outpost", a local gaming establishment. The Orphic Circle, our intelligence told us, is a cult consistent mainly of vampires of the Giovanni extended family (known to be heavily corrupted by vampirism) and Euthanatos superstitionists. Troubling, it is said that a small number of Void Engineers are also members. They deal mainly with topics concerning Entropic EDE's (known to them as "wraiths"; specifically, they are said to investigate the possibility of extending life by extracting energy from them. During the earlier mission, and because of further intelligence gathered through contacts as well as records on file, our NWO operatives managed to construct detailed psychological profiles, which we could use to infiltrate successfully. Furthermore, a Mind procedure was prepared to make us appear, to other parties, as the deviants in question. As we gathered that the meeting was in relation to sub-dimensions, I was selected to imitate their sub-dimensions expert, Colin Feynman. AST3 was placed on alert nearby, to quickly strike to apprehend the enemy if hostilities were to ensue. With them was placed a Dimensional Stabilization Engine, set active in neutral, to quickly strengthen the local barrier might the necessity arise. 2. SYNOPSIS Mission succesfully completed. We gathered vital intelligence, while making contact with further non-hostile agents and maintaining our cover. 3. DETAILED MISSION TRANSCRIPT 3.1 Initial contact Entering the basement posed no difficulty, and initial greetings proceeded without issue. We were met by 10 individuals: * One vampire (probably of the "Ravnos" faction). * 3 superstitionist mages: "White Cat", most likely a Dreamspeaker; Warwick Stephen of unknown allegiance; Merces, likely Euthanathos * 1 deviant known as a "Risen" * 5 regular humans After intial greetings, we were required to speak an oath (reproduced below); the oath contained no special procedures as far as our specialist could tell. Following the oath, we were welcomed with drinks. An unforeseen problem presented itself, as blood was presented for the vampires present along with the champaign for the non-vampiric guests. Our ruse was held in place, however, when Merces suddenly outside of the view of others made a flask of champaign appear as if it were blood, indicating that she knew of our deception and played along. 3.2 Meeting proper The meeting turned out to be quite short, though containing vital information. We learned that Xerxes Jones was influenced by this group, being manipulated into working for them. While they found it unfortunate that his direct plans were stopped and he was found, it appears their core plans remained intact. The main plan is to activate a certain device at the Maw of Oblivion, with the goal of rending apart the Dimensional Barrier. This is to happen in three months time. A diversion by contacts of the Ravnos vampire is to distract the Technocratic Union near Bangladesh, which corresponds in conventional reality to where the device is to be activated. 4. CONCLUSIONS 4.1 Primary mission outcome Mission success. Vital intelligence was gained, including enemy plans and identity, while preserving cover. 4.2 "Maw of Oblivion" The "Maw of Oblivion", as superstitionists call it, is a weak spot in the entropic sub-dimension. As noted above, the Orphic Circle plans to activate a device near this place. One can conjecture that they refer to the enlightened nuclear device that Xerxes procured for them. A nuclear detonation near such a weak spot would indeed prove catastrophic (although I cannot speculate as to the specific outcome) and should be prevented by all means possible. My recommendation would be to carefully monitor the Bangladeshi region, for signs of a diversion by the Ravnos clan, which would signal the imminent implementation of the plan. This coupled with further infiltration of the Orphic Circle to stop the plan from that end. Due to the severity of the consequences, it might be prudent to contact less hostile forces in the region that would support us against this threat, to put them on alert as well. 4.3 Agent Xerxes Jones It appeared that agent Xerxes was duped into performing the group's mission. This means it's of vital importance that he is immediately interrogated to ascertain if he has any further intelligence. However, it also implies that agent Xerxes' actions, while still certainly problematic, were not traiterous, which means that (after careful treatment) he might be rehabiliated. 4.4 Actions toward conspirators It appears that Merces was also infiltrating the group, and in Technocratic contact already. While her precise allegiance should be determined, it seems her immediate allegiance is with us in this matter. As for the others, I advice detailed surveillance, to unearth co-conspirators, and eventual capture and interrogation. 4.5 Orpheus Corporation The oath, and further discussion, alluded to the Orpheus Corporation, for which the Orphic Circle seems to have specific hatred. The Orpheus Corporation is associated to the NSC; as such, it is a good idea to provide them with any intelligence we aquire that can help them defend themselves, or attack, the Orphic Circle. 4.6 Colin Feynman Colin Feynman proves an enigma. He appears to be technologically apt, in league with the Technocracy's vision of reality. His status as a deviant would normally mark his as an enemy, though. Meanwhile, it's uncertain what his relations to the Orphic Circle was specifically. His location has roughly been established, and the local Technocratic groups have been contacted with the request to apprehend Feynman, and to ascertain his connections. This may provide vital additional intelligence, and perhaps a useful asset. 4.7 Casualties and material losses No losses. 4.8 Final conclusion and thoughts The plans discussed by this Orphic Circle are extremely dangerous. While the discovery gives great opportunities to defeat these plans, doing so is paramount if we are to succeed at the Third Precept. Appendix A: Oath The oath is presented here in the Dutch in which it was given. Wij van de Orphic Circle Wij zweren bij deze Wij leven nu en in de dood Om de krachten van de onderwereld te versterken Om dit te bereiken zullen we ervoor zorgen Dat de shroud gerend zal worden Totdat de werelden één zijn En wij zullen onze vijanden in de Orpheus Corporation vernietigen Category:Season 1